Some random DenNor drabbles
by Kagami.Kyoko
Summary: I decided to do a this one ipod shuffle challenge. It seemed a lot of fun to me! 8D Kind of crack. Den x Nor obviously xD


Heh... I feel like writing something funny so I decided to do a challenge thingy 8D I think the characters might be a bit OOC xD ; ; Well, enjoy~

I do not own Hetalia or any of the songs. o u o ; ;

The challenge:

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**1. New Tomorrow - A Friend in London**

"COME ON BOYS COME ON GIRLS~" Denmark kept singing around Norway's house. "Could you stop singing that? It feels like you're mocking me because I didn't get into the finals", Norway asked Denmark while glaring at him. "I'm not mocking you, Norge! I just really like the song! WE SHOULD OF GOTTEN FIRST PLACE! THE SONG WAS AWESOME!" Denmark exclaimed while standing on top of a table with a guitar. "First, where did that guitar come from? Second, just get over it, it's already over. Azerbaijan won. Just be happy you made it into the top ten", Norway asked Denmark. "... I have my ways and AZERBAIJAN'S SONG WASN'T AS GOOD AS MINE! I SHOULD HA-" Norway punched Denmark before he could finish.

**2. Fairytale - Alexander Rybak**

"Hej Norge, you remember that one song you sung in Eurovision 2009?" Denmark asked Norway. "Yeah. Why?" Norway replied to Denmark with out looking up. "Well... YOU SHOULD PLAY THE SONG FOR ME!" Denmark told Norway with a huge grin. "If I played it, would you shut up?" Norway asked Denmark. Denmark simply replied and then sat down. Norway grabbed his violin and the sheet music then began to play. "I'm in loooooveeeee with a fairytaaaaleeee~ Even though it huuuuuuurts~" Norway sung while playing, slightly blushing. "Is there anyone you wrote the song for?" Denmark asked Norway while he was singing. "... Guess idiot".

**3. Just be Friends - Megurine Luka**

Denmark soon found himself standing outside in the snow. He didn't know what he did wrong to upset Norway but all he knows is that he got Norway extremely angry. They got into an arguement and Finland tried to stop the two of them. Before Denmark was outside, Finland had told him that it would be better off if he stayed away from Norway for a little bit. He wasn't even sure how long their relationship would even last; they were complete opposites and even he knew that.

Norway calmed down a bit after a while. He felt pretty bad that he got in an arguement with Denmark and Denmark didn't even do anything wrong. 'I should apoligize to him..' Norway told himself but when he went out to see if Denmark was still there, he found that the Dane had left, leaving just a small letter.

**4. I Can - Blue (PFFFFT XDDDD) **

"... What the hell are you wearing Danmark?" Norway asked eyetwitching at what was before him. Denmark was in what looked to be a superhero costume. "I'M SUPERDAN! I CAN DO ANYTHING AND I CAN EVEN UNTIE HANDS!" Denmark boasted while doing some weird pose. "... You look like an idiot." Iceland walked in with some licorice. "Norge, have you happened to see my pu-" Iceland stopped in the middle of his sentence and started eyetwitching.

**5. Oah - Alexander Rybak**

"Could you stop following me?" Norway asked the Dane who happened to be stalking him. "Can't you just listen to me for one second? I need to tell you something really important!" Denmark protested but Norway didn't listen. "No. I'm in a hurry so just please leave me alone. Plus, I don't even know you", Norway replied coldly. "But we were childhood friends! How could you not know me? YOU MELTED MY ICEY HEART!" Denmark proclaimed. "... I don't remember you at all", Norway replied then walked away. "CAN'T WE BE TOGETHER!" Denmark yelled while trying to keep up with Norway. He soon found himself with a black eye and on the floor.

**6. Taken by a Stranger - Lena**

"Mind if I take this chair?" A man that looked to be Danish asked a small Norwegian. "I guess", Norway replied to the man. The man just grinned and sat down. "So, what's your name? Mine is Danmark!" Denmark asked. "Norge but that doesn't mean you can call me that", Norway replied to the man. He noticed that he had wild hair that looked as if he didn't comb it. Also, he had some coffee on his collar.

**7. Tokyo - Charmaine**

"What places should we go for vacation?" Norway asked Denmark calmly. "Hmm... France sounds good!" Denmark replied grinning. "What if we took a cruise? I think it would be relaxing", Norway suggested. "Well, it doesn't really matter. Going anywhere is perfect with you~" Denmark told Norway. Norway looked away and blushed. "... Let's just go to France. They have some good food there", Norway replied8. . Denmark gave Norway a huge hug. "This is going to be the best vacation ever! Since it's just going to be the two of us!" Denmark told Norway. "... I wouldn't say that so soon", Norway replied to Denmark. "I think you forgot that we were going...", Iceland said trying to grab Denmark's attention. Denmark looked to the doorway to find Iceland, Finland, Sweden, and Sealand.

**8. Roll With the Wind - Alexander Rybak**

"WANNA ROLL WITH THE WIND BRINGING DISTANCE TO EVERYTHING~ AI AI AI~" Denmark started singing while listening to his ipod. "Would you just shut up already? I'm trying to read", Norway asked Denmark but it wouldn't work at all. Denmark just kept singing and slightly dancing to the song. Norway tried to ignore him and went back to reading a biography on Alexander Rybak.

**9. Da Da Dam - Paradise Oskar **

"So, do any of you know which this European country?" the teacher asked all the little kids. A boy named Peter raised his hand. "That's Serbia!" he said joyfully to his teacher. "HEY NO FAIR! I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT!" Denmark got up and said to the boy. "Now now, you don't have to make a big deal of it. Good job Peter!" The teacher said. "Now everyone, I've decided to assign a project to everyone. You'll be paired up with someone else in the class. Both of you have to do a project that would help the earth somehow". Denmark went over to Norway when they were dismissed for lunch. "Hej Norge! We should write a song about the envirorment!"

**10. Chocolat - TCY Force and Mariya Ise**

They both stood in the snow, hand in hand. Denmark stared at Norway who happened to be blushing. "Happy aniversary, Norge~" Denmark said cheerfully to Norway. "I honestly don't know how our relationship even lasted but it's a miracle..." Norway replied to Denmark still blushing. "This was the same place where I asked you out! Then we went to that one park over there on our first date", Denmark started naming some memories that brought a little smile to Norway's face. They've been together for five years now and it suprirsed him a lot. All of a sudden, Denmark got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. "I've been trying to build up the courage to ask you this and I think this is the right time.. Norway, will you marry me?"

MWAHAHAHA THE END~ 8D I'm reading over this and it's just completely random. XD I think ending it with the song "Chocolat" from PSG (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) fit rather well. I got a couple story ideas from these songs. 8D Hope you liked it~! 8D


End file.
